Heartbreak comes with Love
by Fray Ray
Summary: Part 2 in my 'Songs of the Heart' serie... Chapter 1 Set to Taylor Swifts 'Tim McGraw' Ch. 2 set to Hinders 'Lips of an Angel' Ch 3 set to Sugarlands 'Want to' This part is done
1. Hope you think of Me

**Written to the song "Tim McGraw" by the wonderful Taylor Swift.**

**Do not own CSI in any way... Nor do I own the song.**

**Chapter Summaryish- Sara hopes he still thinks of her...**

**Enjoy and yes I know there are accually a couple lines left that I didn't add...**

**

* * *

He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**

_"I can't believe that stupid truck broke down again," Sara Sidle let out a sigh._

_Greg Sanders shrugged his shoulder and gave her a large grin, "It's a beatiful night."_

_He took he hand and led her over to a patch of soft grass and laid down. She snuggled up next to him, looking up at the stars. They were a bit away from the city in one of the few parts where it wasn't desert._

_"Yeah, they are beautiful," she sighed, her eyes shining._

_"They hold nothing to the way your eyes are shining right now," he whispered into her ear._

_"Your lying," she giggled before turning her head up where her lips could meet his._

Sara let out a sigh, that was months ago now. They had broken up and she had left. She moved to Salt Lake City. Not as a drastic move she could of taken, but she she had still left. It had been partly both of their idea that one of them left. Although, neither thought the other would do it. They said that one of them should go and she volenteered saying that she had always wanted to live there. Of course, she knew that he knew she loved Vegas more than anything in the world.

She couldn't get her mind to grasp around the simple fact that the summer on her mind was gone. They were together the whole time. Then something happened. She woke up one morning and it was gone. Almost in the blink of an eye, but not quite.

**But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

_"I love this song!" Sara jumped up happily from her perch on Greg's couch. He had flipped the radio on and was flipping through trying to find something to listen to. They radio had landed on a country station playing a Tim McGraw song._

_Hearing Sara say this, Greg almost fell to the ground laughing, "I never pictured you being into country music._

_"What did you think I listened to?" she rolled her eyes._

_"Police scanners," he teased with a shrug._

_"Not funny!" she laughed, contridiction what she had said, and threw the closest pillow she could find at him._

Sara knew she surprised him with that but she didn't care. She liked the song, and he was going to learn to like it, or so help him. She remembered that they would dance to the song everytime it came on after that night.

The time that stuck with her the clearest was when they had been out by a lake and danced to it. The moon was shining on a that lake beautifully, like a spotlight. Sara found herself staring at it, like someone was going to take center stage and dance in the light.

**September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**

She remembered that she had left about mid-way through August. She spent every night through September crying herself to sleep. She was glad he was there. She didn't want him to see her weak. When she felt vulneriable and stupid and helpless.

She let out a sigh and rolled off her bed and reached underneath it pulling out a box. She gently removed the top and removed a letter she was going to send to him about three years ago. She held it against her heart as she felt the tears sting her eyes yet again. Yet, she felt herself hoping he felt as much pain through this as she did. That he still thought of her. And maybe, he stilled... No.

**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

In a twisted way, she found herself hoping that everytime he thought of being happy he would think of her black dress that barely went past her knees. It was really the only dressed she owned that she would wear, which was okay since it was favorite.

She hoped he thought of the way he head fit so easily against his chest. The way she would cuddle into him as they sat on his couch and watched a movie. Thought of her old blue jeans she would wear when they spent the day out doors goofing off.

She didn't take very long to decide what she wanted to do. She pulled out a piece of went to the desk and grabbed out a zip drive, something he had instisted was needed, and some paper.

**And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep**

She wasn't sure what she was doing there. She was back in Vegas. Back for the first time since she left without a word to anyone except Greg and a note she had him give them. But, she was back and it was too late to turn around now.

She stood on his street. She knew he still lived in the same place, the house she had insisted was needed because he got so many complaints from the neighborring apartments. She knew he still lived there because his car was there, in the driveway, just like she knew it would be.

She placed the letter by the bottom of the door and walked back over to her car. She stared at the house for a second. Everything was exactly how she expected it to be. Well, it was until a bright blue mustang pulled into the driveway. It was until the blonde stepped out of the car and walked up to the door then bent down and picked up the envelope that had Greg's name squibbled acrossed it. It was until the blonde pulled out some keys and unlocking the door, instintly grabbing the dog that tried to escape the house. Greg's dog.

She felt the tears enter her eyes again as she turned on the car and pulled off. Apparently, he didn't still think of her.

**And the first thing that you'll read is:**

"Greggie," Greg heard Shelley call his name front the front room.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the front room, giving her quick kiss before asking, "Yeah?"

"There's this letter for you," she handed him the envelope.

He instintly recongnized the handwriting on the front, "In the mail?"

"No," she shook her head, "it was on the front porch."

He nodded walking into his study and shutting the door behind him before gently opening the letter. Tears instintly threatening to fall when he read what was written.

**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

"If only she knew how right she was," he whispered to himself, a habit he picked up after their break-up. He took a sigh when a something came to mind, a slight smiling appearing as he continued to whisper to himself, "No adresses means she's here... in Las Vegas

* * *

Hope ya like... Review please. Haven't decided if chapter two will be to the song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder or if I will just write a chapter two. I have accually written the Hinder part four times but I kept deleting it... I dunno why... Your vote... I could just do a lot of one shots too... All being song fics... But I would add the 'Start of Something New' one here too...I dunno... 


	2. Hard to be Faithful

_**Yeah, this was number 4 in the "Songs of the Heart" Series… as part two of the 3rd one...**_

_**Number one will either be "What I've been looking for" which is already written… Or I will write it to the song "First Date" by Blink 182… you decide… number two will be the break up story… Can't remember the song I was going to do with that one… it'll come back… Tell me what you think**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the song… They are owned by the show owners and Hinder…**_

**

* * *

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"Greggie, I am about to go to bed and I know you hate it when I answer your cell phone but its rung three times in the last fifteen minutes and so I decided to answer it," Shelley poked her head in the door, her voice was one of those sweet voices so different from Sara's, but not the fake kind. She held the phone in front of her, deciding not to come into his sacred office.

"Its fine, Shelley," he replied, motioning for him to bring her the phone, "Do you know who it is."

"No," she shook her head, "it's some woman who say's she's an old friend. I could tell you can't talk."

"No, no, hand it hear," he held out his hand and she gave him the phone, "'Night Shelley."

"'Night, Greg," she replied leaving the room.

Greg hit the mute button to un-mute the phone and spoke into it, "Hello?"

It was a couple minutes before the voice replied, "Greg?"

"Sara?!" he asked in amazement.

"Hi there, Greggo," Sara said quietly.

"Why are you calling so late, Sara?" he questioned not beating around the bush.

"Oh, uh, I don't really know…" she answered lamely.

"I can't really talk…" he was cut off but what sounded like crying, "Are you crying? Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Can you speak up? I can barely hear you," she laughed slightly in the phone.

"Sorry, I can't really be too loud. So, how have you been? I know you have been e-mailing with Catherine. She hasn't said anything about you around me in a long time," he asked.

"I've been okay I guess. Considering, I mean," he could hear her sigh through the phone.

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Why can't you be too loud?" she asked the question he was truly dreading.

"My girlfriends in the next room sleeping," he answered truthfully.

"The blonde?" she continued to question.

"Yeah the- How did you know?" he caught slightly off guard.

"I saw her when I dropped off that letter a week ago," she answered and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"You were here?" he inquired, hope in his voice.

"Who says that I'm still not here?" she giggled. "Anyway," her voice grew serious, "do you love her?"

"I… don't… know…" he answered. He had never really thought about it. It had never been important. "But, I sometimes I do wish she was you."

He heard he snort through the phone, "Guess we never moved on."

"Guess not," he agreed.

"So, Catherine doesn't talk about me around her?"

"Nah, she stopped a while ago. Guess she thought I would get all upset or something. I got more upset not knowing how you were doing," he smiled.

"Aw, next time I will just tell you directly," the laughter was back in her voice. Oh, how he loved her voice.

"Or, you could just tell me yourself," he said with a laugh.

"But that would take all the fun away," he could see the innocent smile, that he knew would be there, playing on her face.

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

Greg sighed, "It really shouldn't be this easy to talk to you."

"I know," Sara agreed, "but it is."

"Yeah," he sighed again, "Sara, I just, I don't know."

"You don't know what?" she sounded concerned.

"About you."

"What about it?"

"I am finally kind of happy with were I am at and I don't know if I am ready to say goodbye to that or to you. But I can't, I can't be like this to her," he let his head hit his desk and he was sure she heard it.

"You want me to not call back," it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's just… hard for me to do what I know I have to," he stated.

"And what's that?" she asked, confusion etched in her voice.

"Make a decision," he replied.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

"You know," Greg laughed slightly, "the funny thing is that I was debating on calling you tonight."

Sara laughed again, "That's slightly ironic. I called 'cause I had a dream about calling you last night."

"Yeah, I have dreamt of you a couple times, too. 'Cept we were together not on the phone," he laughed along with her.

"Hmm, that would be nice," she said escaping into fantasy land.

"Sara, does he we're talking? I really don't want to start a fight…"

"Who?" She was her reply.

"Catherine mentioned you were seeing someone. She didn't know that I was around the corner," he answered.

"Oh," she paused shortly, "Well, we kind of already had a fight two weeks ago and broke up."

Once again, he could see her sweet, innocent smile playing across her face as he replied, "All right."

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"Greg…" Sara said but stopped and didn't say anything else.

"Uh?" he tried to push her on.

"Nothing, I just missed saying your name."

"It's good to hear you say it again. I really missed it, the way you said my name. Everything," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I missed saying it. I missed you…"

Hearing her say that made him go weak and he was at a loss for a second, "I miss you, too."

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

"I want to see you again," she said suddenly.

"Sara," he sighed her name.

"I know. I know," she sighed back, "But I really want to see you."

"You're making it so hard to stay faithful to Shelley," he sighed again rubbing his head.

"By the way, I am nodding my head," she informed, "Anyway, I am going to be in town for a while. You know my cell. Call me up if you decide."

"Now I am nodding my head," he said laughing.

"I'll talk to later," she said.

"Bye," he replied.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you, too," he hung up and then it occurred to him what they had said. He could tell by her voice she had said like she would have back then and she wasn't really thinking about. Neither was he…

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

* * *

Yes, I know I left lyrics out of this one too, could fit them in… The story was written how I see the song… Well, some of it was random I know…. Just REVIEW… 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, I need some help here… I seem to be at a stand still… There's one more chapter to this one and the there's a story that comes before and after…**

**Problem: Not sure what song can be used for the last chapter… They are meeting each other in that chapter soo… I could do 'Far Away' not sure if I should put it there or put it somewhere else…**

**Story one—**

**Ch. 1) First Date by Blink 182**

**Ch. 2) I don't know… In this one they are together and happy… I can probably find one… (Suggestions?) **

**Ch. 3) What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts…**

**Story three…**

**Currently have no idea at all…**

**Help? Any songs?**


	4. Think Things Through

_**Okay, so this is a bit different than my usual song fic style but I hope you like it anyways… So here ya go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the song… The song is owned by the Sugarland people**_

_**Song: 'Want To' by Sugarland… Who are abso-tively amazing!**_

* * *

"I picked the lake," Greg said obviously as he stepped out of the car. 

"I see that," Sara giggled as she walked around that car to stand beside him.

"I have missed you so much, Sara," Greg admitted, pulling her into his arms.

"I've missed you, too," she responded, putting her arms around his neck. She then removed them kind of quickly and headed to the trunk of his car, "I got food."

"Great," Greg muttered as he followed out onto the sand where she laid down a blanket and sat down.

"So," she started, her objective already in mind, "how'd you meet her?"

"Who? Shelley?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded, grabbing a coke out of the cooler and taking a large drink.

"Bar," he answered easily.

Sara couldn't help but laugh. That was exactly what she was thinking. He just confirmed it.

"Hey," he feigned being offended, "don't laugh at my choice of places to pick up women."

Sara quieted her laughs to small giggles as she switched on the radio.

**I packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
Let's jump in, see how far it goes  
You got my heart in your daddy's boat  
We've got all night to make it float**

"Hmm," Sara sighed contented, laying back on the blanket and watching the clouds.

Greg let out a small laugh as he laid down on the other side of the cooler. He turned his head, opting to look a Sara instead of the clouds.

"Enjoying the view?" she teased him.

"Yup," he replied and she turned to face him.

A small smile played on her lips, "Me too."

"Are you coming back for good?" Greg asked her a couple minutes later, still looking at her.

"Yeah, I think I am," she told him. "I put in my two weeks before I came. I just didn't know what I was going to do after I dropped off that letter. I didn't think that far a head. I just wanted to get away from Salt Lake."

"How come?" he continued to question.

"I wasn't happy," she answered and sadness raced across her eyes.

"Me neither. Well, not for a long time. Shelley was just… there… I didn't really feel anything you know," he rambled.

"You felt numb," she supplied.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Hey, Sara, are we just going to be friends?

**We could sit on the shore  
We could just be friends  
Or we could jump in**

She looked over at him, "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Maybe, we just need to think all this through. We could just be setting ourselves up to get hurt again."

"Maybe," Sara responded. But, she didn't want to think it through. She just wanted to jump back into it. She wanted it back. She wanted back Greg and their love and their happiness. She wanted to experience it again. But, it was up to him.

**We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to**

Sara sighed and reached up and started playing with something hung on a chain around her neck. Greg smiled as he noticed what it was.

"The ring?" he commented.

Sara blushed, seeing that he noticed what it was, "Yeah. I, uh, kept it. I wear it… a lot. 'Cause, you know, you gave it to me to show that you loved me and you were committed to us."

"It wasn't really expensive, Sara," his smile grew larger.

"I know. But, it was from you and that meant a lot," her blush grew deeper. "Well, do you not have something that reminds you of me?"

He laughed slightly and she stared into his eyes, "A couple shirts that still smell like you."

"Please tell me you washed them," she joked.

"Nope. They're in my secret Sara shrine in the secret part of my closet," he joked back.

"Uh-huh. That's slightly stalker-ish, Mr. Sanders," she teased. "Though, I am flattered."

"Well, your welcome, Miss Sidle," he responded.

"Hum, so how's work for you?" she asked.

"Okay. I'm moving up. Reaching my dreams, you know, the normal," he informed her.

**or we could make our own**

"You just want to leave here the way we came?" Sara asked Greg a couple hours later as she was now staring at the stars instead of clouds.

"Maybe for the best," he responded, thinking about what he had said earlier.

"If you want to," Sara muttered where Greg couldn't hear her.

'_I don't really want to,'_ Greg thought but just threw Sara smile.

"It's scary how the world can change in just one minute," Sara said out of no where.

Greg glanced over at her, "Yeah. Just one move could stop it spinning.

"Yup, and so, some people think everything through. They don't take a chance and just do something."

"Nope," Greg responded.

**The whole world could change in a minute  
Just one kiss could stop it spinning  
We could think it through  
But I don't want to if you don't want to  
We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came  
with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to if you don't want to**

Sara moved over to Greg and cautiously cuddled down into his side. He responded by putting his arm around her just like they had so many years ago.

"So, are you leaving here the way we came?" Sara choked out.

"If that's what you want, Sara," Greg gently stroked her back.

"I don't," she mumbled out. Then, her voice got stronger as she sat up and looked at him, "I don't want to just leave hear being friends again. I don't want to think it through. I want you."

Greg sat up and pulled her to him and kissed her gently, "I want you too."

We could keep things just the same  
Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to

* * *

Tell me what you think… Yeah the song more of people before they got together but whatever… Just thought of this story every time I heard the song for some reason… Yeah… I know, a bit different then usual… 

Don't forget I have a part coming before these and probably some after these…

Best song I had for it and I absolutely love the song and Sugarland...

Tell what you think please.


End file.
